Art 19: The Coming Terror Realized
Art 19: The Coming Terror Realized is the nineteenth and penultimate episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot The case in the city of Hartwood is in dire straights. General Shuten's Fearites ransack the city as the rangers are powerless. Nightshroud's Dailok Giant destroys the buildings. The news displays the attacks that the city is under. Scourge however hijacks the technology of Hartwood and declares the city has 24 hours to surrender itself to the Dailok Prince. Raizo also makes his point, and declares that he has Kyle and that he wants to fight Matt for the final time. Hanzo is slowly dying, and Gin and Alyssa are doing everything they can to save him, but they can't. Alyssa starts to tear up when Hanzo is loosing his lifeforce. After meditating for long enough, Gin sees that his lifeforece has a parisite that is creating fearites at a Dailok breed grounds. They only way to stop it is to destroy the one controling the parisite. the four other rangers it around the TV contemplating what they are going to do. Kevin asks Matt if he's going to go fight Raizo and save Kyle, but he says he's powerless, and that Raizo has just gotten more powerful after casting off Kyle. Sauske and the 4 Legendary Ninjas apear to talk with the team again The attacks on the city they see finally causes Andy to go off. He says he'll fight them in order protect the city. Hector relays that he'll die if he goes to fight: there are too many Fearites. Andy says throughout the time he's been a ranger, he's learned how to be responsible, and that if they have the ability to do what is right they have to do it. Andy uses Kyle as an example. He's in a state of weakness, but he still fought. Matt comes around and agrees with Andy. Kevin rallies too. Finally Hector agrees as well. Lord Lancaster goes to Andy and says "That's my decendant!" Only problem, they don't know what to do. However, Alyssa runs in with an idea. She tells them about General Shuten and Hanzo's issues. He says they have to go defeat Shuten by all means. It will save Hanzo and destroy the fearites. Matt says and he'll go off and defeat Raizo. hector wonders abou the Dailok Giant, and Sasuke says they will control the megazord and fight. Unfortunately, Ken over hears them, and has a face of fear. He goes to Hanzo and asks him if its true. He finallly admits he's dying. The 5 rangers tell Hanzo, but see Ken and he calls the rangers liers, and sasy he'll destroy Shuten himself and runs off. The 5 go to save him, but Hanzo says Ken must fight, and that they have to help him or else he'll hate them forever. Nightshroud celebrates with his generals until he realizes Varla is missing. He questions Scourge, knowing he is sly. Nightshroud doesn't buy his slyness and forces him to lead him to Varla. However, this is part of scourge's plan as well. Why? Meanwhile, the rangers find Ken and get him to forgive them. He decides to work with them to fight the Fearites. They go to the city and evacuate the city. and declare war on the fearites and their leader, Nue. Sauske and the Legendary Ninjas begin to fight the Dailok Giant. They begin to fight. They defeat many Fearites, however more take its place, but they move through them. However, the Fearites outmatch the rangers greatly. They are weakend by the fearites, but Ken re-energizes them by claiming "For Hanzo!" They continue fighting for a long time. Nue come and displays his new found powers and utterly demolshes the rangers. Ken goes to fight him but is crushed under his foot. Nue is a walking death-machine with his new powers. He beats the rangers individually and laughs that "The End Of The Power Rangers Is Hear!" Hanzo sees this, whispers "Ken!" and jumps out of his bed and begins to run. Meanwhile, Nightshroud finds Varla and Kyle, and is about to dispatch Scourge for his dishonesty, and kidnapping his apprentice, but Scourge blindsidingly attacks Nightshroud, severly wounding the Prince, and says's "You were right! I am a snake! Your charity was much appreciated" while Nightshroud slowly begins to die. Scourge leaves laughing but leaves Nightshroud alive. Meanwhile, the legendary rangers are having a hard time fighting the Dailok Giant. However, Sauske raliies his team up and they continue fighting. Hanzo arrives and sees Ken unconscience, and Nue laughing at the rangers, while more Fearites are appearing. Hanzo then runs up and challenges Nue to a final fight. He battles for a while buying the rangers to get away and is eventually stabbed in the area the pariste is breaking it. This was his plan. He slashes Nue for the last time, casuing him to retreat. Ken wakes up and sees his mentor in so much pain. Hanzo walks up to the rangers and Ken and tells them he will save them from the Fearite invasion. Ken says he can't die, but Hanzo says it must be done. He gives him his shuriken, the Ocean Crystal and says to him "Your destiny awaits, I will meet mine here". He walks up to the cliff over the Fearite horde. He turns behind and demorphs briefly, and lets Ken se his face at least once. "He leaves saying "I will protect you from beyond", and falls off. As he falls of he becomes a wave of light destroying every Dailok on the battlefield. The rangers are stunned. Ken looks at his memento of his mentor and tears up. What will happen next? Is victory still in the Dailok's hands? Debuts -None Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat